


Food Chains

by FireGire96



Series: Heathers AU Series [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Chandler is over protective but still rude af, Child Abuse, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Duke... just needs to die already, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Lesbian Sex, McNarama is still cute and nice af, Mercy Killing, Multi, Murder Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Romance, Police Brutality, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Rape, References to Drugs, Romance, School Shootings, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Shooting Guns, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Veronica has issues and is lesbian, enjoy, idk - Freeform, need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is depressed and is debating suicide. Heather Chandler is sick of being a tool to the public. Heather McNarama is a worried teen in the middle of it all. Heather Duke is a chick who loves seeing others suffer. Jason "J.D." Dean is the spawn of a serial killer. They all could've been seventeen and living life to the fullest. Oh, if only it wasn't for one fact.Martha Dunnstock committing suicide...(Basically a AU where Martha Dunnstock is the first to go, except J.D. didn't kill her. And someone is going around killing Westerberg students.)





	Food Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fanfic will be tackling a few serious topics, ranging from suicide to rape. So if you are sensitive to these topics, I advise that you don't read this or read with caution. Also, this was yet another idea I thought of while hanging out in my bed, reflecting on my fucked up life. Anyways, please enjoy this fanfic, and as always have a good day.  
> P.S: The first chapter is short, yes. But the next chapters will get longer, promise. This is just a prologue.

Tonight we have some breaking news, from the streets near Westerberg high school. A teenager commits suicide on a bridge connecting the school to the near neighborhood this morning. Locals who caught their hand on footage of the female's death have informed that the police were contacted, some tried to persuade the young girl to prevent the death, and some even knew who she was. Citizens say that the female was a upcoming senior name Martha Dunnstock, a seventeen year old who was said to be bullied at Westerberg high ever since her freshman year. Information continues to reach us stating that the teenager was going through suicidal thoughts dealing with bullies and personal life at home. There will be a ceremony next week at Westerberg mourning the teen's lost life and a funeral not long after at the cemetery not far from it's grounds. There will also be a session of interrogation between a group of children that were more familiar with the teenager tomorrow at ten P.M central, so be on the look out for that.

Next on the news, what you need to know about the damage of chemicals in drain cleaners-.

* * *

RECORDING START

Record #07  
March 31st, 1989, 10:00 P.M  
Westerberg High School's main office

Reporter: So, your name is Veronica Sawyer, correct?

Veronica: Yes.

Reporter: Okay, many have said that you were the closest to Martha Dunnstock, the teenager that committed suicide yesterday. I will be asking you a series of questions regarding her departure and I would love if you answer them honestly. I'll make this quick as possible so you can leave and try to come to terms with this tragedy, okay?... Okay, how are you related to Martha?

Veronica: She was my best friend. One of my only friends. We've been friends since elementary school.

\------

Reporter: How do you know about Martha Dunnstock, Ms. Chandler?

Chandler: I don't know anything about her except she was sort of a freak, and her name was Dumbstock not Dunnstock.

Reporter: Did you use to bully her or something?

Chandler: Everyone did, don't go pointing fingers at me!

Reporter: You know I can call the police on you for harassment a driving someone to suicide.

Chandler: Excuse me?

\------

Duke: Martha was nothing more but a fat chick that tried to be like us popular teens. And fail miserably at it. I honestly don't care if she's dead or not. That's one person I don't have to fuck around with.

\------

McNarama: I. Really don't want to talk about this right now.

Reporter: I understand how you feel, but we have to know where everything went wrong. The quicker we get clues as to who or what drove her to the edge, the quicker you can leave.

McNarama: But I want to leave now! I... I don't feel good talking about this. THIS is harassment and you know it.

\------

Reporter: What do you know about Martha Dunnstock, Kurt Kelly?

Kurt: I don't know shit. I think she was just some fat bitch that was in love with my friend, Ram, or whatever. And she tried so hard to get in his pants. If you ask me, Ram is dumb to push her away. I would've kept her to use as a friend with benefits or whatever. Use her if I have one serious boner.

Reporter: First of all, you know Ram had a thing for Martha in elementary school? That's what everyone has been telling me.

Kurt: Seriously? That's fucking disgusting.

Reporter: And I can report you to the police for that remark of yours, that's sexual harassment and could have us think that you pushed her to suicide.

Kurt: Then do it, bitch? You talk all that crap but you're not doing shit. Do it!

\------

Reporter: What do you know about Martha Dunnstock instead of the fact that you used to have a thing for her in elementary school, Ram Sweeney?

Ram: ... Who's Martha Dunnstock?

Reporter: The teenager who attended your school and committed suicide?

Ram: I seriously don't know who you're talking about.

\------

Reporter: Any last thoughts on Martha Dunnstock?

Kurt: Yeah. Hope hell is nice, bitch!

\------

Duke: Nope. Bye bye.

\------

Chandler: How's it like cleaning toilets with your tongue down there, slut? I hope it's good and tastes delicious.

\------

Ram: Why would I? I don't know who you're talking about!

\------

McNarama: I hope you rest in peace... I guess...

\------

Veronica: No. But I do have one thing to say to all of Westerberg high school's popular cats.

Reporter: And that is?

Veronica: Die in a fire.

\------

....

Reporter: So, I heard you're a new student here at Westerberg high school, so you don't have to be interviewed on, Mr...

Jason Dean: Jason. Jason Dean. But it's J.D. for short.

Reporter: So you can just go on with your day, Mr. J.D.

Jason Dean: Can I say one more thing though?

Reporter: Um, sure. Shoot.

Jason Dean: Teenage suicide~. Don't do it! Teenager suicide~. You should do it. Teenage suicide~...

Reporter: ... You all need Jesus...

RECORDING ENDED

 


End file.
